I Like You More Now feat. Choerry
Esta página é sobre a versão do Cinema Theory.. Talvez você esteja procurando pela versão de estúdio. ---- "I Like You More Now feat. Choerry" é uma versão alternativa de Love&Live, na qual Choerry substitui HyunJin. Uma versão do seu clipe foi disponibilizado no LOOΠΔ Cinema Theory: Up & Line de Seul. Distribuição de Linhas # (59.9 segundos) # (31.4 segundos) # (27.0 segundos) # (16.6 segundos) Letras |-|Romanização= majimagcheoleom gadhin geu nae ma-eum eotteoghae hana mal-im cheoleom-eun mam-i eseoneun geu jigeum-eun meo tteol-yo neo jim-a geunan naemesog ppeuhaejiji mandeun ppum-e gamja neoreul mannan geoya jima geunan deo moseub-e ga naneun tteom-ae line nan wae ileoji jigeum bogo shipeo i sungane neoreul mannago shipeo naui ilsang sogeseon neoraneun munjega keun sukjeya HeeJin/ViVi hana hanashik pureobogo shipeo nae maeum soge gadeuk chan maneun iyagireul nanugo shipeo ppeonan nae kkumsokboda pogeunan ne pumsoge angyeo mal hallae mani johahae with all my heart [ Letra não identificada de Choerry ] [ Letra não identificada de HeeJin ] hwasani doen geot gata jigeum bogo shipeo i sungane neoreul mannago shipeo ppeonan nae kkumsokboda pogeunan ne pumsoge angyeo mal hallae mani johahae aju gakkaun gose sondaemyeon danneun gose naui jinshimi noyeoisseo geondeurigiman haedo geumbang ul geot gateunde da andamyeon naege wa jullae (ah~) algo shipeo neoege nan eotteon saramingeoni naui ilsang sogeseon neoraneun munjega keun sukjeya Choerry/ViVi dapdaphan maeumeuro harul bonae jigeum neol mannago shipeo maneun iyagireul nanugo shipeo ppeonan nae kkumsok boda pogeunan ne pumsoge angyeo mal hallae mani johahae (Oohh! whoah whoah!) (Yes I'am) you are the only one you are my miracle jeongmal mani johahae with all my heart |-|Hangul= 마지막처럼 갇힌 그 내 마음 어떡해 하나 말임 처럼은 맘이 에서는 그 지금은 머 떨요 너 짐아 그난 내메속 쁘해지지 만든 뿜에 반짝 너를 말한 거야 지마 그난 더 모습에 가 나는 떰애 리네 난 왜 이러지 지금 보고 싶어 이 순간의 너를 만나고 싶어 나의 일상 속에선 너라는 문제가 큰 숙제야 HeeJin/ViVi 하나하나씩 풀어보고 싶어 내 마음 속에 가득 찬 많은 이야기를 나누고 싶어 뻔한 내 꿈속보다 포근한 네 품속에 안겨 말 할래 많이 좋아해 with all my heart [ Letra não identificada de Choerry ] [ Letra não identificada de HeeJin ] 화산이 된 것 같아 지금 보고 싶어 이 순간의 너를 만나고 싶어 뻔한 내 꿈속보다 포근한 네 품속에 안겨 말 할래 많이 좋아해 아주 가까운 곳에 손대면 닿는 곳에 나의 진심이 놓여있어 건드리기만 해도 금방 울 것 같은데 다 안다면 내게 와 줄래 (ah~) 알고 싶어 너에게 난 어떤 사람인거니 나의 일상 속에선 너라는 문제가 큰 숙제야 Choerry/ViVi 답답한 마음으로 하룰 보내 지금 널 만나고 싶어 많은 이야기를 나누고 싶어 뻔한 내 꿈속 보다 포근한 네 품속에 안겨 말 할래 많이 좋아해 (Oohh! whoah whoah!) (Yes I'am) you are the only one you are my miracle 정말 많이 좋아해 with all my heart |-|Tradução= Meu coração está preso como na última vez O que eu faço? Porque eu estou assim agora? Estou apaixonado por você Eu falei com você Eu não quero mais isso Por que estou fazendo isso? Sinto sua falta agora Eu quero te ver neste momento No meu dia O problema "você" é meu maior dever de casa HeeJin/ViVi Eu quero resolver questão por questão Quero compartilhar as diversas Histórias que preenchem meu coração Ao invés dos meus sonhos típicos Eu quero ser mantida em seus braços, e dizer que gosto muito de você Com todo o meu coração [ Letra não identificada de Choerry ] [ Letra não identificada de HeeJin ] ...não pode aguentar mais Sinto sua falta agora Eu quero te ver neste momento Ao invés dos meus sonhos típicos Eu quero ser mantida em seus braços, e dizer que gosto muito de você Em um lugar muito próximo Um lugar que você pode alcançar sem estender as mãos Meu verdadeiros sentimentos estão lá Parece que você virá se eu apenas puxá-lo Mas se souber, você virá até mim? (ah~) Quero saber o que eu sou para você No meu dia, o problema "você" é meu maior dever de casa Choerry/ViVi Passo meus dias com um coração frustrado Eu quero te ver agora mesmo Quero compartilhar muitas coisas com você Ao invés dos meus sonhos típicos, eu quero ser mantida em seus braços E dizer que gosto muito de você (Oohh! whoah whoah!) (Sim, sou eu) Você é o único Você é meu milagre Eu realmente gosto muito de você Com todo o meu coração Galeria Loona Cinema Theory - "Love & Live" Ft. Choerry. (이달의소녀 LOOΠΔ) 1 3 Choerry Love&Live Remix 희진 하슬 비비 최리 지금, 좋아해-0